Not What I Seem
by twilight642531
Summary: Bella isn't who she appears to be, and the Cullen's have no idea of the truth. For Bella is actually Jane and Alec's sister, and a Volturi member. But past incidents lead to her running from a guard member. Can she keep her love and protect herself? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals! I know I want to finish all my other stories, but this one was too good an opportunity to pass up! I had to write it down! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. The prologue is an excerpt from new moon chapter 3, which I do not own either.**

Prologue

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

Chapter 1

_Several years ago..._

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Well, Volturi. You see, the life I have constituted in Forks is a lie. I am not a human nor have I been one for many, many years. I'm Jane and Alec's older sister, and I burned with them, which led to my transformation.

My siblings are gifted, Jane being able to make you believe you are in excruciating pain (one person at a time), and Alec can take people's five senses disappear, more than one person at a time, so they are immobilised.

I, On the other hand, have many abilities. I am foremost a physical and mental shield, I can control fire, I can seem human (e.g. heartbeat, warmth, sleep...), I have high intelligence that acts like a sixth sense, so I know things, and I can use other peoples abilities if they are close to me, within a couple of miles radius. I also stick to the 'vegetarian' diet, by drinking animal blood instead of human blood, like my family.

Something happened though, that made me want to leave the safety of Volterra castle.

It was no secret that Felix had a crush on me. He had deluded himself into thinking he was my mate, when my ability knew that he wasn't. He followed me everywhere, and I had to have a guard outside my room to make sure he didn't come in. After the time I found him looking through my underwear draw, he was very lucky to have not been set on fire.

But this time was different. Somehow, he'd got into my room without the guard knowing (maybe through my window?) And had got into the bed with me, had lay down, and watched me sleep. I woke up the next morning and had screamed. He put his mouth over mine and had tried to kiss me. Before I could stop him he tried to take my top off, but I regained my senses and threw up my physical shield, throwing him into my wall. My guard came rushing in, took notice of what happened, and immediately restrained Felix. The noise had Aro come running in. "What on earth happened in here?" He asked. "I woke up this morning with Felix watching me, before he tried to molest me!" Chaos ensued as Felix started struggling, shouting about how I'm his mate and therefore means he can do what he likes, the guard struggling to retain him, and Aro shouting at Felix back. While they argued I started packing my most precious possessions. Eventually Aro noticed me and realised what I was doing. I told him I couldn't stay, I needed to get away for a while, have a vacation. I think he realised how close to breaking point I was, and agreed. He told me he would only ever contact me on my mobile phone if there was an emergency and needed me.

So here I am, starting at a school in Chicago. I found an apartment here too, as my story is that I'm eighteen, a senior, and I'm an orphan, so I have no family. Being a senior and eighteen, means I can travel off after just a few short months, and if I needed to go in a hurry early, it wouldn't be such a big deal, seeing as I'm not a minor anymore. To get away from Felix I crossed the Atlantic Ocean, and tried to find any wet place with barely any sun, so I can go out in the daytime. It gives me an advantage, as it means I can escape at any point if Felix finds me wherever I am.

It has been a few years, and now I've finally settled instead of running to a new place every couple of months, sometimes even weeks. I've settled in Forks, Washington, and I've found an apartment that I can live in. It's also close to the forest, and even though the neighbours aren't that close, it was the best option to go with that doesn't cause any suspicion.

I'm going to enrol in the High School. I need to blend in as much as possible, and I have my 'human-seeming' ability in full force. I could easily pass for a human, and I act clumsily to add more to the facade. With seeming so human, even though I'm using my real name (just without the Volturi part), Felix wouldn't be able to find me easily as I'm in such a small town. He would expect me to go to a huge city like New York or Chicago so there is more people around. It would usually work, but I don't know if he has Demetri with him, and my friends outside the Volturi live in big cities, excluding the Denali's, but no one knows I'm friends with them.

Now, onto a big challenge: Not getting too bored while I enter the tedious boredom called High School.

I was going to be looking forward to enrolling, seeing how teenagers held themselves these days. Only thing was, I got a phone call at 4am. I know I don't have to sleep, but it would have to be urgent for this time in a morning. It was my Volturi phone. For emergencies only. I answered it in a careful tone. "Hello? Isabella speaking." Aro answered in a stressed tone of voice. "Isabella? We have a problem. Felix came back to us. Demetri is spying on him for us. He found your last hiding spot, and thinks he knows where you are. He thinks you're somewhere in Asia. Is that true?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I'm not in Asia. Try to keep him with you, use Chelsea to break whatever binds he thinks he has to me and focus on the ones connecting him to the Volturi. It might give me a few years before I have to run again. Thank you for keeping me updated." "No problem," Aro answered, a bit happier now. "Just enjoy yourself for now. Goodbye Isabella." Aro hung up the phone. I hung up too, and placed the phone on my bed, before sliding down the wall to sit there, curled up with my head on my knees, wondering what could possibly make my life any harder than it is now, and what tomorrow at school would bring.

**What do you think? This is just a side project, so it won't be priority, but I just had to start writing it, as the idea formed in my head. Hope you like it, let me know in a review! (:**

**Rachel xxx**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the wait. I thought once my exams were over, I would have plenty of time to write. Unfortunately, over the summer I was working most days, and then when college started everything got away from me. I'm not even joking, this is the first time I've been able to sit down and type leisurely. My entire week is made up of college, work, and karate. I've had a few reviews asking if my new story Not What I Seem is a one shot, which it isn't, and when I'm next updating. I will try and write on a Tuesday, and then update it when I finish each chapter, but I can't promise anything due to the massive amount of assignments each week. I'm working on Isabella Volturi on my laptop in my spare time, and Not What I Seem whenever else is possible. So please, please be patient with me. I think an update every so often is better than waiting two years for my studies to be over ;)**

**Rachel xxx**


End file.
